Time Travelling By Floo Powder
by rachybaby
Summary: Harry and Ginny have gone back to 1977 and meet Lily, the Marauders, Frank and Alice. Will Harry and Ginny’s arrival in 1977 change the future? And how will it change? Read and find out!


**A/N: Hey guys I've read loads of fics like the following and so I couldn't resist doing my own but with a diff I'm sending Harry back to 1977 instead of bring Lily and the Marauders into the future. TALK ABOUT YOUR TIME CROSSED PERSONNEL! Will Harry and Ginny's arrival in 1977 change the future? And how will it change? Read to find out. Oh and review, please.**

_Time Travelling By Floo Powder_

Hello my name's Harry James Potter, I'm seventeen and my life's been turned upside down, spun round, rearrange, smushed up and flattened out before finally being made right. I know what you're thinking…HARRY'S GONE MAD!! But the truth is I haven't, well I hope not. A little while ago I was just starting my second week of term when me and Ginny, she's my girlfriend, were called to his office and asked to go on a mini mission to spy on some Death Eaters. We completed the mission without incident but when we flooed back to Gryffindor tower we some how found ourselves in the past, 1977 to be exact. Yeah I know what your thinking, HOW THE HELL DID THE FLOO NETWORK SEND ME AND GINNY TO 1977? No idea. Dumbledore eventually sent us back to 1997 but there were a few things different like…no wait I won't tell you I'll take you through the whole story bit by bit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts!" Harry shouted as he and Ginny stepped into the green flames, Ginny clung to him as they spun in the flames suddenly they felt a jerk like they were pulled backwards before the spinning stopped and they fell out of the fireplace of Gryffindor common room.

"I hate travelling by floo" growled Ginny as she picked herself up off the rug.

"Me too, did you feel that weird jerk right before we came out?"

"Yeah what was that?"

"No idea, come on let's find Ron and Hermione and let them know we're back and then we'll go see Dumbledore" Ginny nodded and they turned to look around the common room to find everyone looking at them but only three faces were familiar.

One of the familiar boys got to his feet and walked towards them, "Hi, who are you?" he had near shoulder length sandy blonde hair.

"I'm Ginny and this is Harry" said Ginny tentatively, "Who are you?"

"Remus Lupin" Harry and Ginny stared. "Okay, you look like you've seen a ghost" said Remus slowly.

"Well you could say that, we watched you die three weeks ago" Remus went pale.

"That's not funny!" growled a boy with long black hair, Ginny gasped.

"Sirius?!" the boy froze.

"Yeah? Why?" Harry and Ginny looked around.

"Ok jokes over, where's Ron and Hermione?"

"Who?"

"Come off it you know Ron and Hermione!" said Harry.

"Sorry never met anyone called Ron or Hermione" said Remus gently, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Hang on. Remus what year is it?" asked Ginny slowly.

Remus gave her an odd look before answering, "1977"

"YOU'RE JOKING?!" shouted Harry and Ginny together making the two boys in front of them jump.

"No, is that a problem?"

"Yes considering we've just come from 1997" said Harry and the room erupted into laughter, even Sirius and Remus were laughing. "It's true!" protested Harry.

"I think you need to see Madam Pomphrey" said Sirius.

"No, take us to Dumbledore!" said Ginny quickly, "He is Headmaster right?" Sirius and Remus looked at them oddly.

"Of course he is!" Ginny sighed with relief.

"Thank god!" and she turned towards the portrait hole but Harry grabbed her, "What?" Harry pointed towards the back of the room, Ginny looked and gasped.

"Lily and James!" she breathed. Sirius and Remus turned round to see Lily and James standing at the bottom of the boy's staircase staring at Harry and Ginny.

"Lily! Prongs! Get over here!" shouted Sirius.

Ginny quickly turned to Harry "Harry is Lily and James are here and these really are Sirius and Remus then where's Peter?" she hissed and Harry scowled, that was good question.

"What's going on Rem?" asked Lily when she reached him.

"These guys just fell out of the fireplace and claim to be from 1997" Lily gave him a look.

"Just because I've agreed to be civil with James for the sake of being Head Boy and Girl doesn't mean I'm as thick as him!" growled Lily and Remus rolled his eyes while Harry and Ginny tried not to laugh.

"I'm being serious! This is Harry and Ginny and they say they're from 1997!" Lily looked at Ginny and then at Harry and gasped.

"You look like James!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well children do tend to look like their parents" said Harry and Ginny groaned.

"Idiot! Don't tell them that! You'll screw with the time line!"

"It's already fucked! We're in 1977! I wasn't born till 1980!" said Harry.

"What the hell are you two on about?" asked James who was looking at Harry like he was alien.

Harry sighed, "Take us to Dumbledore and we'll explain what we can without fucking up the time line"

"What time line?"

"This time line! Look, just take me and Ginny to Dumbledore but all of you should come including Peter!"

"How do you know Peter?"

"That's not important! Just bring him!"

"One minute he's upstairs" and James ran off to get him.

The minute he was gone Lily turned to Harry, "What did you mean children tend to look like their parents?" Harry groaned.

"I shouldn't have said that"

"Well you did so answer the question!"

"No"

"Answer it!"

"No!"

"I'd tell her if I was you" said Remus.

"Yeah she'll get it out of you anyway" added Sirius and Harry laughed.

"This is ridiculous! Oh here they come" said Harry seeing his father and Peter hurrying towards them.

"Oh hello, who are you?"

"Harry Potter and this is Ginny Weasley" said Harry.

"HARRY WHAT?" shouted James and Harry groaned.

"Ginny gag me!"

"No point, come on let's go to Dumbledore and we can sort this out" and they headed out of the common room.

James hurried to catch up to Harry, "Did you say you last name is Potter?" Harry looked at Ginny.

"Oh just bloody tell him!"

"Yes"

"So are you related to me?"

"You could say that" grinned Harry and Ginny rolled her eyes while James gave him a look, "I'm your son" James froze.

"You're my what?"

"Son, look it'll all make sense once I've spoken to Dumbledore and hopefully it won't change the time line" Harry grabbed James and Sirius' arms while Ginny beckoned to Remus, Lily and Peter.

"This is so weird! How are you my son? I'm not even married yet!"

Harry groaned, "If I have to say it'll make sense once I've spoken to Dumbledore one more time I'm going to explode!" James went pale, "Don't worry I'm about to kill my own father s-"

"Harry!"

"Never mind"

They reached the stone gargoyle and Lily gave the password, "Fizzing Whizzbees"

"What's with Dumbledore and sweets?" muttered Harry and James together making everyone look at them.

"Like father like son" giggled Ginny.

When they reached the top of the staircase Remus knocked and the door opened with a call of "Enter" they entered the room to find Dumbledore sitting behind his desk looking for once extremely surprised to see Lily and the Marauders in his office but not as surprised as he was to see Harry and Ginny.

"Good evening to you all, can I ask what is going on to warrant you coming to my office at nearly eleven o'clock?"

"Professor Dumbledore sir, my name is Harry Potter and this is Ginny Weasley we've just flooed back to Gryffindor tower from a mission you sent us on in 1997 to find ourselves in 1977. Does that make any sense?" Dumbledore was silent for a moment as he thought.

"Yes it does, but how did you travel back in time using the floo network?"

"We didn't do it on purpose!"

"I never said you did, won't you all take a seat?" he flicked his wand and more chairs appeared. "Please start at the beginning, Harry. It is Harry yes?"

"Yes sir and I'm sorry for being rude just now" Dumbledore smiled.

"You are forgive, now please explain"

Harry looked and Ginny and she nodded, "Well it was second week of term when you called me and Ginny up to your office to ask us if we would be willing to check out some local Death Eater activity as there was no-one from the Order or a member of staff to do it, you yourself said you had other things you had to attend to so we agreed. I went and grabbed the invisibility cloak and the map just in case we arrived back at Hogwarts after curfew, not that it mattered we flooed back anyway. So, we went into Hogsmeade and followed the Death Eaters gathering information for you and then we flooed back from the Three Broomsticks, Rosemerta let us, as we travelled we felt this weird jerk like we were being pulled backwards and we came out in Gryffindor common room here, in 1977" after Harry finished speaking there was silence, Lily and the Marauders were looking at Harry like he was insane but Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"Well I don't know how that has happened, but I will find out and send you back of course but I don't know how long that will take"

"But it is possible?"

"Obviously, or you wouldn't be sat in my office now" said Dumbledore gently.

"Yeah three years before I'm even born" Harry added.

"Did you say your name is Potter?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, I'm…this is gonna sound bizarre but I'm Lily and James' son"

"WHAT?!"

"YES!" Lily and James shouted at the same time while Sirius, Remus and Peter collapsed into fits of laughter, Dumbledore himself chuckled at Lily and James' reaction.

Harry looked at his mum, "Sorry mum but its true"

"I'd never marry him!" Harry smirked.

"How do you think I'm sat here talking to you?! I look like dad but have your eyes! Everyone tells me that!" Lily put her head in her hands.

"Kill me now!" she mumbled.

"Wait four years and you will be dead" mumbled Harry sadly.

"WHAT?" they all shouted.

"Harry what do you mean by that?"

"Shi-oot! I'm not supposed to say anything it could ruin the time line!"

"I don't think it matters now Harry, you and Ginny are here so it doesn't make any difference. Ginny can I just ask you a question?"

"Certainly sir?"

"Who are your parents?"

"Molly and Arthur Weasley sir" Dumbledore smiled.

"So they do get a daughter" Ginny grinned.

"Eventually"

"Probably not now we've screwed up the time line" said Harry.

"Harry I would like you to explain what happens in the future as we may be able to change it for the good" said Dumbledore.

Harry stood up and walked away from him, "Yeah or make it worse than it already is. Sir you don't understand Voldemort's taking over again! Everyone in this room minus, me, you, Ginny and Peter are dead but that's only because I haven't had the chance to track Peter down and kill him myself!" Lily gasped, "Not only that, I'm supposed to be the one who has to kill Voldemort! But the way the war is going he's going to win!"

"Harry what do you mean we're all dead except for Peter because you haven't killed him?" asked Remus while Peter cowered in his chair.

Harry sighed, "Ok! Let's me take you back…no forward? Whatever, 1981, mum and dad are married, I'm one year old Sirius is my godfather and Voldemort wants us dead, me, mum and dad that is. All because of a prophesy made that predicts the coming of the on to vanquish the Dark Lord, aka me. Well it could have been Neville but anyway, you Professor tell mum and dad to go into hiding using the Fedilius charm, they do and dad tells you he'll use Sirius as secret keeper. Duh! But Sirius decides to be a smart arse and try and out smart Voldemort, big mistake! You persuade mum and dad to use Peter instead. The perfect bluff right? Old snake face will go for Sirius to get the location of the Potter's right? Wrong! Peter's already working for the bastard!"

"WHAT?"

"NO! I WOULDN'T!"

"You are and you do, I don't know why but you switch sides, for ages you know there's a traitor close to mum and dad but no-one knows who, Sirius and Remus suspect each other I even think mum and dad suspected Remus but anyway Peter's made secret keeper and three days later Voldemort turns up at the cottage. Dad tells mum to get me and run, he'll hold him off but Voldemort just kills him then comes upstairs to my room where mum begs…" he faltered as his voice cracked, he swallowed and continued, "Mum begs Voldemort to spare my life and kill her instead, Voldemort just laughs and tells her stand aside but she refuses so he kills her and then he tried to kill me but…but…" he paused and wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall, he couldn't look at his parents, "But the curse rebounds upon Voldemort because of mum's sacrifice, because she dies trying to protect me Voldemort can't touch me and so he falls and I'm sent to live with the Dursley's for the next sixteen years. Sirius may be my godfather but he's accused of handing mum and dad to snake face because no-one knows of the switch, but Sirius knows what Peter's done and so goes after him but when he finds him Peter shouts for a street of muggles to hear, 'Lily and James Sirius how could you?' before cutting off his finger, blowing up the street and turning into a rat. Of course it looks like Sirius has just killed Peter, twelve muggles and a wizard with one curse and then just laughs" he looked at Sirius, "Why you're laughing I don't know. Anyway you spend twelve years in Azkaban to then see Peter, in his rat form on the front page of the Prophet. He's lived with my friend Ron all these years as a rat and you recognise him and escape from Azkaban, of course everyone thinks your after me so Dumbledore, you get Remus in to teach Defence and you're the best teach we ever get by the way but then at the end of my third year the truth comes out it was Peter who handed over my parents not Sirius"

"NO! I WOULDN'T!"

Harry rounded on Peter, "You say that now but I'll quote Sirius from 1993 when I met him, 'you always liked big friends didn't you Peter? Me, James and Remus? We could protect you just like Voldemort could' your own skin meant more to you than my whole family!" James stood up and pulled Harry back from Peter.

"He would the Marauders stick together!" Harry laughed.

"I hope your right, especially now you know the truth"

"Harry you said that Voldemort's taking over in 1997? If he fell that night in 1981 then how does he return?"

"The Triwizard tournament is held in my fourth year" Lily and the marauders gasped, "Voldemort disguises Barty Crouch Jr as Mad Eye Moody, or Alastor Moody if he's still got both his eyes at the minute"

"He loses an eye?"

"Taking down Rookwood I think it was might have been another Death Eater I can't remember but anyway my name goes in the Goblet of Fire under a fourth school as the imposter hoodwinks the Goblet and I have to compete, I face a dragon, go into the lake to retrieve Ron from the merpeople and finally I have to find my way through a maze, me and Cedric, the other Hogwarts champion get to the cup together and we are transported, it's a portkey to a graveyard where Cedric…" Harry shook his head, "There was nothing I could do, this figure walked out of the mist carrying what I thought was a baby a voice said 'kill the spare' and you did Peter. You then tied me to a headstone dragged a massive stone cauldron to the headstone put the 'baby', Voldemort into the cauldron then did a spell. Bone of the father unknowingly taken, you will revive you son, flesh of the servant willingly given, you will revive you master and blood of the enemy forcibly taken, you will revive your foe. Or something like that and Voldemort rose again"

"NO!" screamed Peter but Harry ignored him.

"We duelled and I escaped alerting you to his return but now we've lost so many members of the Order we're probably going to lose the war, Sirius you died because of me, Remus you died three weeks ago in a massive battle"

"What do you mean because of you?" asked Sirius.

"I was stupid enough to believe a vision Voldemort sent me that he had you in the Department of Mysteries and was torturing you and was going to kill you. I believed it and went the Ministry only to walk into the hands of your dear cousin Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy and a few others but the Order arrived just in time and you were duelling with Bellatrix and she…" Harry broke off, turned away from them all and closed his eyes. Lily got to her feet and hugged him whispering to him.

Ginny turned to Dumbledore, "Right now you know what's happened and how we got here, two things? One can you send us back? And two, can you change the course of the future?"

"The course of the future is not for me to decide but yes I will be able to send you back I just need to find out how. But in the mean time you and Harry can stay in Gryffindor tower and attend classes as normal so you don't fall behind in your work" Ginny nodded.

"I'll change the future!" said Peter, "Don't make me secret keeper even though I won't join Voldemort!" James nodded and walked over to Lily and Harry and pulled Harry into a hug.

"We'll put right what went wrong" he whispered.

"Can you though? Through knowing that can you really stop all that's happened from happening? The prophesy was referring to two children; me and Neville Longbottom"

"Longbottom?!"

"Yeah"

"Frank will love that" grinned James and Ginny gasped.

"Harry! Frank and Alice! Oh we can put that right as well!" Harry stared at her.

"What happened or happens to Frank and Alice?" Harry shook his head and so Ginny tried to tell them.

"Several Death Eaters; Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Rabastian Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr t-t-tor-tured them into in-san-ity for information on the where about of Voldemort after he fell"

"No Alice!" gasped Lily.

"Professor?"

"Tell them I think that we may be able to change the future, for the better" said Dumbledore.

"Hang on wait!" said Harry. "How do we know that it is going to change anything? It could happen anyway! Or things could take a different course! It could be Neville in my place as the one to kill Voldemort! Or me and several others could never even be born! Yes I'd give anything to have my parents, godfather and Remus alive but not at the cost of someone else!"

"Harry its too late now, it'll be different anyway" said Lily.

"But I like existing!" pouted Harry and then realised how childish he sounded, "That was mature!" Sirius laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Come let's go find Frank and Alice and we'll think of something so that Harry can exist but none of us die"

"Its war you can't predict the outcomes" said Ginny.

"Party pooper!" Ginny rolled her eyes and they said good night to Professor Dumbledore and left the office, at the bottom of the stairs Lily ran off to Hufflepuff to get Alice.

"Alice is in Hufflepuff?" asked Harry.

"Yeah why?"

"I thought she was in Gryffindor"

"No but Frank is, come on"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ten minutes later Lily, the Marauder's, Frank, Alice, Harry and Ginny were sat in the boy's dorm, "That's just wrong!" said Sirius.

"Is odd that this is my dorm in twenty years" said Harry.

"Yeah but same beds?"

"Pretty much, I'm in the same one as dad, Sirius and Ron are in the same one but Neville's in Remus' hang that sound really wrong!" everyone started to laugh as Harry scrunched up his face.

"So let me get this straight" said Alice, "You're Harry Potter, Lily and James' son who has come back in time to change the future?"

"No! we haven't come back intentionally it just happened and now I think about it I'm glad we have because things could be changed for the better but then again I'm not happy about you all knowing the future because it might have no effect or change it completely!" said Harry.

"Well its too late now, so why don't you tell Alice and Frank what you told us so your friend and their son Neville doesn't have to be brought up by his gran" said Lily gently and Harry noticed she was sat on James' knee.

"You've changed your tune"

"What?"

"Well in Dumbledore's office you said, and I quote, 'I will not marry him!'" Lily smiled.

"I thought you wanted to exist"

"I do but…never mind I don't want to scar myself!" everyone roared with laughter.

"Harry can you explain please what Lily meant by Neville being brought up by his gran?"

"Ginny you're better at that stuff" said Harry.

Ginny groaned, "You'll want to sit down for this" they sat and Ginny slowly and gently told them what had happened or was to happen to them.

Alice was in tears by the time Ginny stopped talking.

"But we can change the future right?! I mean that won't necessarily happen right?"

"Well no-one can predict the future especially since me and Harry have just taken the time line ripped it up and thrown it in the fire!"

"Yeah talk about turning your life upside down, spinning it round, rearranging it, smushing it up and flattening it out before finally being making it right!" said Harry and everyone looked it at him.

"That made no sense and I've lived with Sirius for six years!" said James and Harry grinned.

"Hey it did so make sense!" protested Sirius.

"See!" James groaned.

"Can we please get back to the problem at hand or changing our future so Harry's life is more livable?" said Lily.

"Please do" said Harry.

"Well its simple really" said Remus.

"It is?"

"Yes, Sirius will be secret keeper so you two never die and Alice and Frank can also go into hiding using the charm Harry mentioned and we'll all be happy cause we'll all be hidden and fighting Voldemort" Harry grinned.

"Sounds good to me" Ginny nodded and then gasped while flapping her arms like a mad woman. "Will you stop with the flapping fits?!"

Ginny grinned, "Sorry I just realised something!"

"Oh god what?"

She turned to Remus and Sirius, "Can I ask you two a question?

"Yeah sure?"

"Are you two by any chance gay?"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh well just before Sirius died me, Harry, most of my family and Hermione were staying with you Sirius in Grimmauld place" Sirius made a face, "Its headquarters for the Order and well one evening Harry walked into the kitchen to get food and found you pressing Remus against the wall snogging him senseless" said Ginny with a smiled. While everyone in the room roared with laughter Harry mimed gauging his eyes out Remus and Sirius looked at each other revolted. "Clearly those feelings haven't come out yet"

"And never will! I'm straight thank you very much!" said Sirius.

"Ok, Remus you look like you've just been traumatised" laughed Ginny.

"I have! You've just told me that in what? Thirteen years I'll be snogging Sirius!" Ginny laughed.

"Actually its more like eighteen so your safe for a while longer"

"No, Sirius told me they'd been together since they were seventeen!" said Harry.

"Oh yeah!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm going to bed" said Alice and she left, quickly.

"That's an idea; I'm guessing there'll be an extra bed in the girl's dorm as well for Ginny"

"I hope so. Night!"

"Night" she gave Harry a quick kiss and left with Lily.

"Oh yay! I get to wear the same clothes for a few weeks!" mumbled Harry, "Good job I know the cleaning spell" James laughed. "Shut up you'd know it as well if you'd lived with aunt Petunia!" said Harry.

"Not that you can use it in a muggle house" said James.

"Shut up"

"Don't talk to your father like that!" scolded Remus and Harry scowled before pulling his curtains closed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

For the following weeks Harry and Ginny attended classes with Lily, Frank, Alice and the Marauders while they waited for Dumbledore to find a way to send them back. But Harry wasn't complaining he loved spending time with his parents and after checking with Dumbledore that it was he told them all about his six years at Hogwarts.

"You are so brave!" said Lily and she hugged him.

"You any normal seventeen year old bloke would go 'gerroff!' but you don't" said Remus.

"Well I'm not normal am I?" said Harry. "I've never known my parents, I've never been loved like a son till I met Mrs Weasley and I've had a pretty shit life since I was one so yeah I'm not going to complain"

Remus laughed, "Puff"

"Says you who I've seen-"

"Finished that sentence Potter and you'll never return to 1997!" said Remus pulling out his wand.

"Oh bite me! Actually no don't!" Lily, Sirius and James roared with laughter but Remus wasn't impressed, "Sorry" grinned Harry and Remus just rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky its not full moon for another three weeks" Harry grinned.

"I'm bored!" whined Sirius.

"Then do your homework" said Lily.

"But that's boring!" he whined.

"How old are you, honestly?!" sighed Ginny and Sirius grinned.

"Hard to believe that when we last spoke to him he was being all mature and grown up and protective" laughed Harry.

"I was?"

"Yes, it was at the ministry…" Harry's voice died.

"Anyone up for exploding snap?" said Remus quickly.

"I want to play Quidditch; I've not played for ages!"

"Oh no Harry! What are the team going to do with you to scream at them?!" said Ginny in mock horror.

"Oh no! Its going to be a disaster! We'll lose the cup!" mocked Harry making everyone laugh. "They lose cause they're a seeker and chaser down I'll kill them, Dumbledore will have appointed a temporary captain, I hope its Ron he's passionate enough" Ginny giggled.

"He's worse than you!"

"He's been around Quidditch his whole life; I discovered it when I came back into the wizarding world. Actually it was Ron that told me all about it" said Harry.

"Come on, let's go have a game" said James.

"What are they supposed to fly on? Thin air?" asked Lily.

"No mine and Sirius' spare brooms" said James and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Come watch" said Harry and Lily made a face.

"No thanks I'll go find Alice"

"Hey go get the Hufflepuff team and we'll have a proper game, none league like but still a game!" said James.

"Why do I have to go? You want them to play!"

"Because your heading to Hufflepuff!" said James in a tone that clearly said 'duh!' Lily glared at him.

"Why don't we all go?" said Harry sensing the argument that was about to break out.

"Yeah, we'll just get the brooms" said Remus and as he, Sirius and James headed upstairs he muttered, "Nice save!" and Harry grinned.

Once they were alone Lily sighed, "I'd love to know how I end up marrying him"

"Well unless you stop arguing you won't! And I won't exist!" he pouted at her and Lily laughed.

"You really are milking the fact that you never knew us for all its worth aren't you?" Ginny laughed.

"You just caught on?"

"No, but now I'm pointing it out!"

"Can you honestly blame me?" said Harry.

"No" said the two girls and they all laughed.

It didn't take James, Sirius and Remus to return to the common room with the brooms, "So how many of us are playing?"

"I'm not" said Lily.

"So that's…five we need two more, OI FRANK! ASHLEY! COME HERE!" Frank and a girl with short spiky blonde hair came over.

"You screamed?" smirked Ashley.

"Game of Quidditch?" they grinned.

"Back in a min" and they tore up to their dorms for their brooms reappearing about a minute later.

"Who are we playing or is just like a fun practice as this isn't the full team?"

"Bit of fun, gonna head to Hufflepuff see if they're game" said James as they headed off.

"And if they're not?" smirked Lily.

"We'll ask Ravenclaw"

"Take it Slytherin is out of the question" grinned Harry.

"I'll only go near them in potions, proper Quidditch matches and to hex them, especially one Slytherin" said James.

"Wouldn't be Snape would it?" asked Harry.

"How'd you know?"

"Because, ever since you spent your whole time at Hogwarts hexing the git he's absolutely foul to me in the future! He becomes the potions master!" the Marauders froze.

"HE'S THE WHAT?" Harry turned and walked backwards.

"Potions master, why?"

"How did that greasy git become potions master?"

"Ask Dumbledore in the future" said Harry and James rolled his eyes and began walking again.

"How dare he treat my son like that!"

"Oh give over! You treated him like shit! Its his way of getting revenge! He did save my life if first year" said Harry.

"Only because I saved his" growled James.

"Because you had to!" said Harry, "You'd have been expelled if Snape had died and god knows what would have happened to Remus!"

"True"

They reached the Hufflepuff portrait hole and Lily whispered the password so the Marauders couldn't hear it, she and James then went in.

"Hey Al!" Lily called.

"Lily!" Alice ran over and hugged her friend.

"Wanna go watch a friendly game of Quidditch if you team agrees to play?"

"Can do" and she turned to the common room, "OI! HUFFLEPUFF VERSUS GRYFFINDOR IS THE TEAM GAME?!" she bellowed.

"YES!"

Ten minutes later they were out on the pitch preparing for the game when Dumbledore came marching onto the field heading straight for Harry and Ginny.

"I've found how to send you back" he told them.

"Really?!" squeaked Ginny.

"Yes Miss Weasley, now if you'll come with me I can send you back now"

"But we're going to play Quidditch!" said Harry, James and Sirius together and Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm afraid you have to go now, the conditions in which caused your arrival are repeating and this may be your only chance to go home" Harry sighed.

"I suppose I have to go"

"But the game!" said James.

"If the future turns out right we'll have a game" said Harry and James grinned they then all hurried up to Dumbledore's office where Harry and Ginny said goodbye to everyone, Harry left his parents till last.

"We'll see you soon" said Lily and she hugged him tightly.

"I hope so"

"We'll make sure the future goes right this time" James promised him and then hugged him.

"If it doesn't, I'm proud to call myself your son and I love you both very much" tears slid down Lily's cheeks and she hugged him again and James joined the hug.

"We're so proud of you!" they whispered together and then let him go.

Harry then joined Ginny and Dumbledore at the fireplace and Dumbledore handed them a pot a floo powder.

"All you need to do is say Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts, 1997 and you should go straight there" Harry nodded.

"Thanks Professor" he took a handful of floo powder, threw them into the flames and together he and Ginny stepped into the flames, he looked at his parents, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank and Alice and waved. They waved back and he shouted, "Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts, 1997!" they felt like they were being sucked up the chimney and after a few minutes felt a kind of shove in their backs that seemed to propel them forward but as they fell out of the fireplace everything went black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Harry! Harry darling wake up!" Harry groaned and rolled over to grab his glasses of his night stand, "Morning sweet heart! Get up or you'll be late" Harry looked up at the woman walking away from him.

"Mum?" she stopped and turned.

"Yes Harry?" Harry's jaw dropped. He jumped out of bed and looked at himself in his mirror, he was seventeen, he pulled back his fringe, there was no scar eventually he looked at him mum. "Are you ok Harry?"

"It worked!" he breathed.

"What worked?" Harry walked over to her and hugged her tightly, "Harry! What on earth is up with you?!" Harry let her go.

"1977"

"What about it?"

"Do you remember me and Ginny coming back in time and telling you the future and you saying you'd try and change it?" Lily smiled and walked to Harry's bedroom door.

"JAMES! WILL YOU, SIRIUS AND REMUS COME HERE PLEASE?!" Harry looked at her oddly.

"What…"

Lily smiled at her son, "One minute" James, Sirius and Remus walked into the room and Harry pulled a t-shirt on.

"You yelled?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, Harry remembers 1977" the three men grinned.

"About time!" said James.

"What?!"

"Its about time you remembered 1977" said James.

"Well I have just come from there" the four adults laughed.

"No you haven't Harry" grinned Remus.

"Yes I have, me and Ginny just stepped into the fireplace in Dumbledore's office shouted where we needed to go and felt this odd push but just as we stepped out into Gryffindor Common Room it all went dark" Lily smiled.

"Because we changed the future Harry, like we said we would" Harry stared at her, "We chose Sirius instead of Peter and Alice and Frank also went into hiding using the Fedilius charm" Harry grinned.

"So they're ok?"

"Yes and so is Neville and Evelyn"

"Evelyn?"

"Yes Neville's little sister. Come Harry you know all this! Just remember it!" Harry sat on his bed and thought, suddenly a tidal wave of memories washed over him, his friends, his family, his brother, Daniel and his sisters, Natalie and Patricia. He looked up at his parents and grinned and they sat down either side of him.

"See? Told you"

"But I can still remember stuff from my other life"

"Dumbledore says you'll always have them but you'll be able to work out which memories are from which time line" said James and Harry grinned before suddenly hugging both his parents.

"Its great to have you back!"

"You never lost us!" laughed Lily.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So there you have it. How my life was turned upside down, spun round, rearrange, smushed up and flattened out before finally being made right. And believe me I was confused, still am actually but not so much as Ginny. She woke up at home in her bed and was like what the fuck? But when she saw us all at the train station she thought it was 'uber cool' as she likes to say that they could remember us coming back in time and were just waiting for us to remember. Well I have to go Ginny wants me to help her plan the seating arrangement for the wedding. I'M GETTING MARRIED NEXT MONTH! Mum was in tears when Ginny said yes. So cool!

**A/N: What you think? Crap I know but you know when an idea bugs you until you write it? This was one of those ideas lol! There are better time cross ones but they are all Lily, James, Sirius and Remus oh and Peter going forward in time so I did it the other way around. REVIEW! Please.**


End file.
